This invention relates to gas turbine engines of the turbofan type. More particularly, it relates to a relatively small medium bypass turbofan engine designed for use, for example, as the power plant for business jet aircraft or pilot training jet aircraft.
These applications are extremely competitive and demanding. Success in these applications requires an engine that is compact, simple, lightweight, extremely fuel efficient and that is able to use state-of-the-art moderately priced non-strategic materials. The engine that is successful in these applications must also provide long, trouble-free engine life under the severe duty cycle that is characteristic of these applications.